Hello
by tomatootoro
Summary: "Semua itu dimulai hanya dengan mengucapkan kata 'Halo'".. Mungkin sedikit ada hint2 romancenya? .w. Niatnya murni pertemanan kok ;w; R&R? owo


Disclaimer : yeaaahh...semua yang ber-copy right punya yang buat..yang saya punya cuma ceritanya yang ga jelas eue

Warning : makin ga jelas, typo(s), OOC (mungkin), dan alur cerita agak aneh kayaknya .w.

Happy reading? o3o

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO<strong>

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, hanya bisa memandangnya sebatas melalui kaca jendela rumah ini. Laki-laki berambut pirang, berkacamata, dan memiliki mata berwarna merah. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika seorang laki-laki bernama Heiwajima Shizuo datang kerumah sambil membawa laki-laki itu. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik pintu. Wajahnya selalu tersembunyi setengah dibalik syal putihnya yang panjang. Sejak saat itulah..aku merasakan perasaan yang asing didalam hatiku.

Namanya Heiwajima Tsukishima. Tidak, dia tidak memberitahuku secara langsung. Aku mendengarnya dari pembicaraan kakakku, Orihara Izaya.

"_Begitu kah, Shizu-chan? Oh iya..bagaimana kabar saudaramu yang waktu itu kau ajak kemari? Etoo..siapa namanya? …ah iya! Tsukishima-kun!"_

Tsukishima. Nama yang terdengar begitu indah..tidak seperti namaku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seiindah manusia bernama Heiwajima Tsukishima..

Aku mendengar suaranya pertama kali pada saat dia menelepon kerumah.

_KRIIING_

"_Roppi~ tolong angkat teleponnya, dong! Aku sedang ganti baju nih!" seru Izaya dari kamarnya._

_Aku menghela nafas dan mengangkat telepon yang tengah berdering dengan kencang itu._

"_..halo?" ucapku pelan._

"_H-Halo..? A-Ano..a-apa ini benar rumahnya Orihara-san..?" ucap suara diseberang telepon ini._

"…_.."_

"_H-Halo..? O-Orihara-san..?"_

Ini pertama kali aku mendengar suara laki-laki selembut miliknya. Suara malu-malu dan pelan itu benar-benar terdengar seperti lagu yang indah ditelingaku. Andaikan saja aku bisa mendengar suara itu setiap hari.

Heiwajima Tsukishima. Dia datang hampir setiap hari kerumah untuk mengantarkan surat atau barang-barang yang dipesan Izaya. Sungguh,terkadang aku berpikir apakah Izaya tengah menyiksaku atau itu hanya kebetulan belaka karena sejak Tsukishima datang kerumah, ia sudah menjadi pengantar surat pribadi Izaya.

Dia selalu tersenyum dan senyumnya begitu hangat. Aku selalu memperhatikan bagaimana ia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya sambil mengucapkan 'Halo'. Kalau saja aku bisa berjalan mendekatinya, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan senyumannya itu.

Tsukishima selalu berada ditempat-tempat yang terang. Aku tahu kalau dia takut gelap karena Izaya pernah memberitahuku. Entah apa tujuannya..Izaya memang manusia yang aneh. Tapi kenyataan itu membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Aku tidak suka tempat-tempat yang terang. Aku suka tempat yang gelap. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mendekati Tsukishima. Aku dan dia berada di dunia yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Aku berhasil menyapanya pertama kali pada saat malam tahun baru. Izaya bersikeras membawaku pergi kesebuah restoran dimana dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul untuk menikmati malam tahun baru bersama. Aku mencoba menolak. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku tidak suka dikelilingi banyak manusia. Aku memiliki semacam kelainan bernama misanthrophy. Tidak. Tentu saja itu bukan kelainan. Itu hanya cara pandangku terhadap manusia. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Izaya berhasil membawaku keluar dari daerahku yang hanya sebatas rumah itu saja, atau lebih tepatnya hanya kamarku. Kami pergi kesebuah restoran sushi di Ikebukuro. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, tempat itu benar-benar ramai. Aku mengambil tempat dipojok ruangan dan diam disana. Aku cukup senang karena sepertinya mereka tidak begitu sadar akan kehadiranku..

…tapi tidak bagi dirinya.

Tsukishima berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disebelahku.

"_H-halo.." ucap sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan selalu aku inginkan untuk menyapaku._

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu dan benar saja. Heiwajima Tsukishima. Manusia yang selalu berada jauh dari jangkauanku.

"_Kenapa kau sendirian saja disini..?" tanya Tsukishima sambil tersenyum padaku._

"…" _aku tidak menjawab._

"_O-Oh iya..n-namaku Heiwajima Tsukishima! Ngg..kau pasti saudaranya Orihara-san, kan? N-Namamu siapa kalau aku boleh tahu..?" tanya Tsukishima lagi dengan agak canggung._

"…_.Orihara Roppi.." jawabku singkat. Entah kenapa jawaban itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibirku._

"_Ah! Salam kenal, Roppi-san! Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik, ya!" ucap Tsukishima sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

Itulah awal pertemananku yang sebenarnya dengan manusia aneh lainnya bernama Heiwajima Tsukishima..

..dan semua itu dimulai hanya dengan mengucapkan kata 'Halo'.

**END**

* * *

><p>DSKDGAJSDGSDJ maaf ya tamatnya agak galau orz<p>

Err..mungkin nanti akan saya buat sekuelnya kalo ada yang mau (dan kalo ada waktu) =w=;;;a

Review? ;w;


End file.
